Sweeter than a Dream
by TotalCitron
Summary: Jane has a surprise for Lisbon, a sweet dream. J/L - little bit obvious but enjoyable for fluff.


**Pairings: Jane/Lisbon**

**Title: Sweeter than a Dream**

**Summary: So, Jane has a surprise for Lisbon, sweet dreams.**

**Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I don't own it, so the least you could do is review please. x**

* * *

><p><span>Sweeter than a Dream<span>

Lisbon just stood, and stared, and waited. Not knowing what she was waiting for, she just looked at it, the small note on her desk.

_Meet me after in your office. I have a surprise._

_Jane_

_P.S. Happy Independence Day!_

She didn't know what to think of it, Jane was into his tricks and she couldn't be more wary. Just 'I have a surprise' didn't give her much pre-warning as to Jane's plan, she would turn up anyhow, but she needed the appropriate clothing and to make Jane think that she wasn't turning up – HER surprise. So, she took the note and just as Jane pulled the lever on her door she crumpled the note and nicely landed it in the bin.

"Hi Lisbon," Jane rocked back and forth on his feet, he looked like an excitable child, "Get my note?"

Lisbon acted well as she let a blank look wash over her face, and shrugged, Jane looked at his feet and his everlasting smile was wiped away, "Well, I'll be around."

He trudged off, closed the door leaving Lisbon alone, beaming.

The day passed slowly, no cases arising, and no Jane-isms really taking place, which, in truth, disappointed her. If her primary cause, working, was not available she could always rely on Jane to pick up the mood with a random fact or pure foolishness that was so cute on him at the same time. Maybe, all his childish energy was going to be put into her 'surprise', which, partly, made her worry, but predominately made her glow. He cared. She cared too, even if she didn't show it.

"I'm going home now," Rigsby poked his head through the door as he spoke to his boss. Lisbon nodded.

Cho and VanPelt did the same and she equally dismissed them all, only, Lisbon didn't go home, herself. She waited, stood, sat, stared and waited for Jane to arrive. It was almost 10:00 and she was still waiting for him, part of her wondered why. She had made it clear before she wasn't coming and she could have left ages ago but she had stayed. Eventually, at 10:15 Jane passed by, he usually did this. Just scanning the hallways, bored as always. He looked in Lisbon's office, hoping, and somehow it was true as he saw Lisbon's head resting on her desk, sleeping.

He smiled, and came to sit by her, "Lisbon?" he whispered as he pulled back a tress of brown hair from her face.

She faltered in her sleep, made a quiet hum and her eyes shot open, seeing Jane hanging over her, 'What?"

Jane looked smug, "You stayed."

Lisbon frowned at her incompetence, "Unfortunately."

He took her by the hand and led her out of her office, "Your surprise, my dear?"

She squeezed his hand as her response and followed him, not eagerly, but abidingly. Jane led her outside and he stood next to her looking out at the stretch of green, it was different, the moon was out and they were close but it wasn't awkward, "Here"

Lisbon looked confused but her doubts soon faded as bright sparks of colour lit the sky on Independence Day, fireworks blazing in gold, emerald like her eyes, azure like his, red, amber – all for her.

She gripped his hand tighter as the last firework faded into the black velvet sky, "Thank you."

He looked at her with admiration, as she did he, and just then she wondered if they could have a future, if Red John was lost in Jane's mind as she was lost in his eyes and she leant forward and he leant forward, their lips millimeters away from each other, tantalizingly close when….

* * *

><p>Lisbon's alarm buzzed on her side table, 5:30, she sighed as she could feel the heaviness in her eyes, tiredness, and she remembered her dream. It was only a dream, she rolled to her side to get out of the bed and get up when a figure stopped her, a large body lying next to her. She smiled and snaked her arm around him, "Good morning, sweetheart."<p>

The man crooked his neck to see her, "Morning."

Lisbon ran her fingers through his soft curls and whispered, "I had a dream about you."

He smiled, "I don't need to dream."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm guessing you knew the guy was Jane (most obvious question ever but thought that I might as well mention), yes, so happy Independence Day to you all! TC**


End file.
